dragon_ball_xlfandomcom-20200214-history
Arlik
Arlik '''is the emperor of the western galaxy and older brother of Jincade. Before the destruction of Planet Vegeta and being sent into the distant future after his brother Jincade, he was the first son of Aikon a royal advisor to the late King Vegeta. He was an elite warrior born with the power level 970, and commands his own elite saiyan purge squad comprised of Tupin, Brok, Parseri and Pota. '''Appearance Arlik wears an altered full Battle Armor which is consists of a dark purple chest piece and burnt golden guard pieces, gloves and boots. His armor is more flexible than full body armor that he troops wear due to the lack of lower body guards, but still offers good upper body protection because of the inclusion of shoulder guards. Personality Arlik is a ruthless tactician and despicable sadist. He has a superiority complex that is too high even for saiyan standards. He takes every chance he gets to ridicule and humiliate Jincade for his weakness and displays of un-saiyan like behavior. Arlik despises his father Aikon as he always favors Jincade, helping him gain the position of Vanguard of the royal house of Vegeta and saw fit to announce Jincade his heir to his duke status instead of Arlik the older, stronger and better of the two. Techniques, Abilities & Transformations # Supremacy Beam # Annihilation wave # Milky Cannon # Bad Lancer Story For this insult and shame to his pride Arlik killed Aikon and claimed himself the new duke. With the deed done and the King not really caring as he is making preparations for an assault on Frieza’s ship in the coming days grants Arlik his claim and the first order of business was to kill his brother Jincade. Arlik sent his squad to go attack Jincade as he is preparing to leave for a joint purge mission on planet Kannasa. The battle was brutal with Jincade taking heavy damage. He created a distraction by grabbing one of Arlik’s men Pota and threw him at the other squad members then quickly fired his Crisis Cannon '''at the still air-born Pota engulfing him in the blast and killing him, giving Jincade a chance to make it to his pod and escape. Using a class 5 PT Cruiser (the ship used by King Cold on his way too earth but smaller) Arlik, his remaining squad and gave chase after Jincade’s space pod and soon a deadly galactic game of cat and mouse began. During the chase both parties where caught in the gravitational field of a nearby black hole and pulled in, transporting them through space and time centuries into the future. Jincade’s space pod flew in first hoping to lose his pursuers but Arlik followed him regardless. Arlik and his crew came out of the black hole and arrived in the western galaxy, centuries into the future (thirty years before Jincade arrives in the northern galaxy and crash lands on earth). After arriving on a nearby planet and purging it, Arlik figures out that he is hundreds of years in the future. With a little digging, he got information that the saiyans as well as the likes of Frieza and his family were long dead. Arlik began his conquest of the western and southern galaxy, building a new saiyan empire, all the while searching for any signs of his pathetic little brother. Years passed and Arlik's empire grew, snatching up planets and territories and kill or enslaving all that opposed him. Rival empires and kingdoms were toppled with no sign of slowing down believed he unstoppable that is until the emergence of a mysterious alien armada that attacked his base. The army had advanced weaponry light years ahead of the technology of this time period and fought with such ferocity he wondered if they were descendants of the saiyans. Arlik and his crew fought the invaders and were close driving them back and just when he thought victory was close three new invaders appeared before him. He saw the invaders stop fighting and looked at the three new comers with relief, Arlik just scoffed and ordered his crew to stand down but be on guard and observed the new comers closely. All three were male, two out of the three looked to be in their teens, one was tall and well built with short hair in a strange color and looked ready to attack when given the order, the other teen was shorter and looked a lot more flamboyant with longer hair tied in an upper knot with the same coloration as the other one and seemed to share a resemblance with him as well. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but here, looking at them and even his army with disgust ''“Little brat reminds me of Zarbon”'' Arlik thought. The last seemed to be in his mid cycle (middle-aged) and bald and by the looks of it was the leader of this attack. All three were wearing what looked to be advanced armor. The leader stepped forward and introduces himself as Runo leader of the Junsui-jin the first and pure species ever to come into existence. He then proceeded to go on a grand speech about how he and his people were on a crusade to cleanse the universe of all impure beings as written in the book of UNO. He went on and on about the book and the destiny of the Junsui-jin but Arlik wasn’t listening and was getting really annoyed at all the talking this guy was doing until he couldn’t take it anymore and with a growl created a blutz wave energy ball and threw it into the sky. The Junsui-jin invaders were confused at what the saiyan did but that confusion quickly turned in to fear as the enemy leader as well as four more of his comrades gave the sadistic smirks while they began to transform into giant monsters, before their very eyes. Arlik looked back at his own army on the ground and growled '“Attack now or I kill you all myself.” '''Not needing to be told twice the soldiers of the new saiyan empire charged into battle and the war began anew. Mass casualties on both sides and the death of one of Arlik's crew, Kharrota took an energy beam right through the head killing her instantly and reverting her Great Ape state back to her base form. Despite substantial casualties the battle was in the saiyan's favor that is until one of the junsui-jin teens fired an energy wave that missed Tupin and hit the power ball, destroying it and reversing the Oozaru transformation of the surviving saiyans. With their advantage gone the remaining saiyans and their soldiers fight a losing battle. Arlik faces off against Runo and puts up a good fight but is eventually beaten to his knees. Runo stands above Arlik with a look of satisfaction and prepares to strike the final blow. '“For an impure being, you certainly were a difficult opponent but your loss was inevitable. The impure, the inferior, the WEAK shall always remain as they are while the pure and superior shall flourish”. 'As Runo spoke the word "weak" time around Arlik stopped and he his thoughts focused on that word. He saw visions of his father and his brother, both weaklings and disgrace to their family and the saiyans. His father Aikon had denied him so much despite him being the first born and the embodiment of what a saiyan should be, instead favoring his little brother Jincade. It was a pleasure killing him, the old fool had not put up much of a fight, life as the duke had made him complacent with his power level and never improved himself. Then there's his little shot brother Jincade, a disgrace of a saiyan weak from childbirth but somehow managed to move up in the ranks, (no doubt with help from their father) to Vanguard of the royal house of Vegeta, leading the king's elite soldiers and protecting members of the royal family. He on the other hand was left taking their scraps to get ahead even though he was one of the strongest saiyans alive and yet was looked aside for a weakling. He knew he was stronger and better than any of his family, and remembered all he had accomplished since arriving to this time line, conquering worlds gaining power. He couldn't be weak he couldn't be like his father and brother; he would not stand for this or the trash before him calling him weak like THEM. He needed more power, power to destroy all who oppose him. And with that time began to move again and Runo had his energy spear an inch from piercing Arlik's heart then the dam broke. An explosion of energy knocked Runo a good distance away and when he gets up to look at his foe, there he stands with a hair of gold and overflowing with power. He had done it he realized the legend; he has become a super saiyan. Not even stopping to admire his new power, Arlik vanishes from sight and appears in front of Runo grabs his neck lifting him off his feet and proceeds to pummel him with his other hand. In the process of beating him senseless, Arlik destroys his armor. Runo desperately calls his soldiers to attack however Arlik makes quick work of them with an enormous energy wave. The two teenage junsui-jin Zerik and Nilz watch on frozen by fear as their leader Runo was beaten within an inch of his life by this impure savage. Runo now hung limp in Bruzzell's iron like grip and could not process what had happened; he was winning, victory was in his grasp and then this-this thing ruined it all. '"Y-y-you b-bast-tard ju-just what are y-you”? 'Arlik just looked into his eyes and said '"I am the legendary super saiyan, remember that on your way to hell" and with a simple flick of his wrist snaps his enemy's neck and sets his sight on the last two remaining invaders. The Flamboyant junsui-jin grabbed his comrade and quickly revealed an orb "Quickly Zerik we must flee" and threw the orb down in front of them and both disappeared in a shower of light. With the invaders beaten Arlik began his conquest of the universe with renewed vigor. Claiming planet after planet, amassing an army of loyal and powerful soldiers, but that was not enough for him, he wanted no needed more power and to get it he sought a brilliant mad scientist by the name of Dr. Yoyun infamous for his cruel and unorthodox experiments and wanted by the Galactic Patrol as ordered by the Galactic King Jaco. He ordered Dr.Yoyun to find a way to give him more power and make his remaining saiyan crew gain the powers of a super saiyan. "If you can't do this my dear doctor, then consider yourself space dust". The good doctor got to work immediately. Months later after studying Arlik's super saiyan form and the other saiyans, Dr.Yoyun had developed a procedure in which the dormant super saiyan energies of the subject would be forcefully drawn up unto the surface. However such a procedure would create a mutation defect that would only give them roughly a 3500% power boost as opposed to Arlik's (i.e normal) 5000% increase. Arlik had no problems with this information, having no need for his any crew to come close to matching his power. The procedure saw two of his three remaining crew members Tupin and Parseri achieve a mutated form of super saiyan (which Yoyun dubbed super mutant) Corne the last member however... "Tch… shows how weak he was. Toss that trash out the air lock its reeks of burnt pop corn in here". Arlik transformed and had Dr.Yoyun perform the procedure on him but Yoyun warned that he had no idea what would happen if he tried this on an actual super saiyan and feared the results. Arlik didn’t care and forced him to do it or die. The procedure was done and was a success, boosting Arlik's base form and super saiyan form to new imagined heights. Yoyun again warned that this new form was unpredictable "There is no telling the limits of such a transformation". Arlik just smiled sinisterly and laughed just thinking of the possibilities. "Hahaha! Yes this is the power I wanted. With it I am invincible”. He goes on to say how he would usher in a new saiyan people through his children which brought a look of distaste from Parseri and look of absolute horror from Yoyun. Arlik noticed this and ordered him to speak and Yoyun fearfully explains the side effect of the procedure on Parseri. "Sh-she i-is unable to bear a chil-" The words about to leave his mouth were replaced by Arlik's fist, decapitating him in the process. Last thing the mad scientist heard was Arlik's roar of rage. Years later Arlik is informed of his brother's survival via scouting drones sent to survey the northern galaxy for possible conquest. The drone shows recording of Jincade's activities on a planet called earth, a rare gem of a planet full of natural resources and beautiful landscape. It would make an excellent new capital for his empire when he decides to conquer the northern galaxy, which begged the question "Why has Jincade yet to conquer it? Surely you can't be THAT weak little brother". The recording showed the times Jincade had spent with the inhabitants in peace, "I knew you were always weak brother, frolicking around with these insect, such a disgrace”. Feeling that Jincade was no longer worth killing himself he sends for the mercenary group known as the Venom Mercs to dispose of him on earth. The plan does not go accordingly and months later receivesd word that the Venom Mercs had been killed by a super saiyan. Arlik was skeptical and sent out another drone to investigate the matter and a few more months later was filled in on what happened to the Mercs and what transpired afterwards. It seemed the Mercs WERE killed by a super saiyan but it wasn't JIncade, it was another boy that resembled that detestable Bardock back on planet Vegeta. He watched the recording in silent fury from the Z-Fighters first encounter with this Feng-wei, his transformation into the Frieza look alike called Zero all through to his subsequent defeat. Arlik screamed in rage at the fact that he was not the only true super saiyan in the universe nor was he the first. "First some old man, then that Bardock-looking brat and now of all people... Jincade, that inferior piece of dog shit. He spits on my efforts, my PRIDE for just thinking of achieving the legend. Unacceptable!! He WILL suffer for this". He calmed himself remembered something very interesting from the recording, it seemed the house of Vegeta lived on. It was during the battle between Zero and Jincade when he was protecting a little girl and shouted he would protect the house of Vegeta, that same girl also achieved a partial transformation into super saiyan. This presented him with an opportunity to gain a potential student and mother for a new generation of saiyan warriors all with royal blood running through their veins. He ordered the next destination of the Starbase Salada to be earth, it was time for a family reunion. Nine months later the base has entered the northern galaxy near Jupiter. Arlik assembled his generals; Tupin and Parseri as well as the Desa Brigade and made their way to earth in a command ship. Upon arrival they caused some damage to the attention of Jincade and his allies. Once they appeared and Jincade saw Arlik he transformed and rushed at him causing a battle to break out between both parties. The fight (if you could call it that) had Arlik dominating super saiyan Jincade in just his base form. He mercilessly beats Jincade down, ridiculing him for being so weak after having achieved the legend and choosing to live in peace with these humans. He literally bitch slapped the super saiyan out of him and then proceeded to kick him in the chest, "Look at you brother, all that power and your STILL. SO. DAMN. WEAK" he punctuated each word with a kick. "I didn't even need to transform not that it's a surprise, you were always a disgrace of a saiyan just like father, he always liked you best even as I was about to kill him he spoke of how you would avenge him, pfft. What a joke". He plants his foot on Jincade's back, grabs his tail and slowly starts pulling until it ripped off causing indescribable agony for Jincade. Bruzzell stood over the broken and tail-less saiyan,' "You are unworthy to call yourself a saiyan Jincade. You’re a disgrace, your weak and as such do not deserve this tail"', he dropped the tail in front of Nach, still dripping with blood and burnt it to ash with a finger beam. He called for Tupin to get the girl and gather their team to the ship for departure. Before he could leave he felt something grab his leg and looks down and saw it was Jincade, "Your... you’re not going anywhere with Viktoria, you're not taking her away. I swore on my life as Vanguard to protect the last line of the house of Vegeta". Arlik kicked Jincade in the head and carried him up by the throat to look him in the eyes, "The house of Vegeta is long dead all that remains is a remnant but she will be of use to me to continue the saiyan race. The only reason you and your friends are alive is because I want you all you see this world be exterminated of all life, everyone you know and love will die and you will beg for death. Prepare yourself brother for in six days my army will lay waste to this world". He dropped Jincade and walked to his ship, stopping at the hatch door. He looked back at Jincade still crawling to reach him and he smirked at his enraged and disgusted look, "You’re free to try and rescue her if you wish, I'll even send you the coordinates but that venture will only end with your head mounted on my wall". With that he left earth and returned back to base. On the day of the invasion, the Star base had reached earth's orbit. Arlik sent all his strongest warriors (with the exception of Tupin) down to conquer the earth while he watched the invasion from his throne room with Tupin by his side. He also had Viktoria there to watch her family and friends die, in order to break her and mould her into a proper saiyan warrior. The invasion was underway and his forces were battling the Z-Fighters, but instead for easily plowing through them and killing them the z fighters seemed to be actually winning. In all the action he noticed something amiss, "Where are Jincade and that Bardock looking brat"? That's when the station's sensor picked up an unknown spacecraft headed straight for the base, he ordered the craft be fired upon but it began to take evasive action and the lasers couldn't seem to hit it. After maneuvering out of laser fire the ship crashed into the hangar bay. Arlik had one of his commanders take Viktoria to her cell and guard it and sent Tupin and a squad of soldiers to deal with the intruders. He thought to himself, "Would you really be that foolish to come and face me again little brother"? He got his answer when the doors to his throne room are blasted open and super saiyan Jincade flew in, arm cocked back and landed a hit square on Arlik's cheek that knocked him a few feet away but righted himself in the air, "Release Viki now Arlik or suffer my wrath". Arlik looked at Jincade with rage, "I see you have increased your power somehow, you certainly weren't this strong before. But... IT WON'T BE ENOUGH", and charged back at Jincade, although he was doing a lot better than he did the first time Jincade was steadily losing. Arlik fired his Supremacy Beam and blasts Jincade out of his throne room and into another section of the base but before he could capitalize on the situation Gokai, Kryo and Boxer arrive and both attacked with a kicks and a sword slash knocking him back. Arlik growled at their meddling, "More pests huh? Even one that looks like frieza? That's fine I'll just crush you all". Boxer however didn't flinch from the threat, "Where's my little sister you sick bastard?!", Kryo quickly told him that he sensed Viki down that corridor but also sensed a bunch of other power levels which meant she was being guarded. Wasting no time, Boxer made a break for Viki's location but was intercepted by Arlik and blocked his punch with his sword but was sent flying regardless and hit the far wall with his exo suit taking the full brunt of the impact. He got back up and tried to get pass Arlik again, this time he succeeded thanks to intervention from Nach and Goken. The battle resumed with Nach, Kryo & Goken fighting together against Arlik but he was able to fight both of them evenly at the same time, although he needed to concentrate greatly to do it. Feeling impatient JIncade broke off from the exchange and began to transform, with his hair becoming straighter and jagged looking and his muscles swelled to ridiculous proportions. As JIncade continued his transformation, Kryo was having a hard time keeping Arlik busy and is eventually knocked unconscious from a point blank energy blast to the face. Before Arlik could take advantage of the situation he is blindsided by a powerful punch to the jaw and then an uppercut that sent him flying high through several sections of the base till he was knocked back down by an axe kick. He tried to right himself in the air but Jincade appears in front of him and placed his hands on his chest before he blasted him point blank deep into the lower level of the base. Arlik stood back up but had trouble doing so. Nach descended down to meet him, "Arlik! This is the end for you. I will avenge father and take Viki back". He readied himself to unleash another onslaught but stopped when he saw Arlik laugh and look at him with a smirk, "Fool! Have you forgotten what I told you back on earth? I have yet to transform". He was delighted when he saw Jincade's eyes widened in horror and took that moment of shock and began his own transformation. Jincade tried to stop him but was too late and other stood his brother in his own super saiyan form, more terrifying than ever before. Bruzzell looked at his fear stricken brother and smiled viciously, "Say hello to Super Arlik...", He disappeared and then instantly reappeared in front of Jincade, arm raised and palm spread at his face, "...and goodbye", he then fired a point blank energy burst at Jincade, who had blocked just in time although is badly hurt. Their battle continues and Arlik mocks Jincade for the form he is using, explaining that the super saiyan form he's in was to bulky and burnt too much energy just to sustain it and his movement speed was abysmal, " The only reason you were able to hit me before was because I was gauging your strength in that form and while it is indeed powerful, withstanding my attacks and packing quite a punch its worthless if you can't even hit your target". Incensed at his own foolishness, Jincade pressed on harder until a powerful punch to the kidney knocked him out of his ultra form and was left barley conscious. Arlik walked around Jincade's prone body and raised his foot over his head ready to crush it, "This is a fitting position for a weakling such as yourself brother, but don't worry once you’re dead your little friends on earth are next and Kiki will be at my side as we usher in a new generation of saiyan warriors", but before he could stomp Jincade's head to mush, super saiyan Gokai returned and grabbed Jincade out of the way just in time. Gokai sets Jincade down, "Rest up Jincade I'll handle the rest and don't worry Boxer, Kryo and Viki got off the station in an escape pod", Arlik was absolutely livid that the boy interfered again and that the girl had escaped. Gokai faces Arlik and Jincade warns Gokai to run, that he is too powerful for him alone, "Don't worry Jincade, Your not the only one that achieved a new level of super saiyan", Gokai replied as he powered up to his maximum and in an explosion of raw power, he had transformed, ascended to a new height of super saiyan strength, with battle cry he rushed at Arlik attacking him with all his new power. As the battle raged on both warriors matched each other blow for blow, wrecking base in the process. Arlik was slowly gaining an edge in the fight and pushed Gokai back. They crashed into the the engine core of the station and Arlik sledge hammered Gokai to the floor and yelled at him in fury, "How How did you get so strong? Your friends on earth fight off my army and elite soldiers with success, you and Jincade are able to stand against me in my normal form, then he transforms and previously outclassed me in power and now YOU a lesser breed scum have acquired a power that rivals my super for, ALL IN ONE WEEK?! HOW HOW DID YOU DO THIS"? Gokai just stood back up. He looked Arlik right in the eyes and smirked, not saying a word. Arlik angry beyond belief prepared to end the fight by unleashing his ultimate attack, "Fine then, if you won't speak then PERISH", and powered up. Gokai decided to prepare his attack as well, his family's signature move, "Ka - me - ha - me -", Bruzzell fired, " ANNIHILATION WAVE" and Gokai fired back, "HA", and their attacks clash, whitish blue against blackish red fighting for dominance. Arlik gave a mighty yell and pushed even more power into his blast and was quickly overtaking Gokai's blast. Victory was within his grasp till he felt his progress halt and he himself was being pushed back, he looked down at his opponent and found he was not alone, "You're not getting out of this alive Arlik, FINAL FLASH". It was JIncade in his ultra form helping Gokai in the ki clash, pushing him back as he used all his energy to try and stop them to no avail and was engulfed by the wave and pushed into the engine core seemingly killing him. The base began to break apart and down to earth (with Jincade and Gokai escaping via escape pod) and crashed in the wastelands in a fiery explosion. The battle with Arlik is not yet over however, Arlik survived the fiery crash thanks to his mutated body absorbing the energy of power cell within the engine core he was blasted into and achieved a new incredibly powerful transformation. Arlik returned to earth ready to finish his battle with the Z-Fighters. The heroes were caught off guard by his return and unable to stand against him, "Hahahahaha!!! I live and now I am more powerful than ever imagined. I truly am THE SAIYAN OF LEGEND"! He noticed Jincade and Gokai weren't there and started looking for them, he then felt something tickle his back and turned around and saw the namekian arms held in front of him still smoking from firing a ki blast, although to Arlik felt like a feather tickle. The namekian grunted and stood up and the rest followed his example, powering up as they did so, "You will not have your way. Everyone we must buy as much time as we can for Gokai and Jincade as possible". Arlik looked around him, as they surrounded him and laughed at their efforts, "There can be seven of you or seven thousand the result will be the same", and with a burst of his aura knocked everyone back and out of the fight, but not before killing that annoying and disrespectful human by stabbing him with his own sword. The death of her brother caused Viki's rage to explode and in a burst of power she transformed into a super saiyan and viciously attacked Arlik, but even fighting with all her might to avenge her fallen brother she is just a minor annoyance to him and is slapped aside unconscious. All except the namekian is left, barely able to stand. Arlik prepares to finish him off but is stopped when someone appeared in between him and his prey. This newcomer was dressed oddly and seemed familiar for some reason, "And who are you supposed to be hmm? Another lamb lead to the slaughter"? The newcomer just glares at him, "No, I am Gocade and I am here to kill you", and suddenly transforms into a super saiyan. Arlik was without words at the appearance of another super saiyan but in his confusion was bombarded with a series of punishing blows, his final punch so powerful it went right through Arlik's chest. Arlik felt pain like never before, he once again was found lacking against a superior foe even after all the power he had acquired all the sacrifices he made only to be at the edge of defeat. In a crazed frenzy he fired countless energy blasts at Gocade and flies high into the sky and charged up the largest attack he could muster pushing everything he had in to it, making it powerful enough to destroy the entire solar system, he then hurled the attack down to earth, "Die! All of you just DIE"!!! Gocade however met the challenge head on and retaliated, "No Arlik YOU die, X10 SUPER GALICK KAMEHAMEHA"! The attacks met and seemed to be at a stalemate until Gocade's attack pierces through and overwhelms Arlik, NO, NO, NO! I AM THE SUPER SAIYAN OF LEGEND!". With an agonizing yell Arlik is no more and a new era of peace reigns on earth. Category:Villain Category:Male Category:Bad Category:Males Category:Saiyan